


Eso es amor

by MzHyde6789



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHyde6789/pseuds/MzHyde6789
Summary: Valentina declaró su amor por Juliana ante millones de televidentes, y tras reponerse del shock inicial esta acude a su encuentro.





	Eso es amor

**Author's Note:**

> Mi intento de rellenar los huecos de tiempo entre esa escena y el final. Si me leen digan qué les gustaría que sucediera y dejen reviews, por fi.

Tendría que admitírselo al menos a sí misma, estaba nerviosa. Muy.

Había elegido precisamente ese espacio dentro de la programación de TV Centro para dar a conocer la verdad sobre sí misma que de forma tan celosa ha ocultado los últimos meses. Y no por vergüenza, no. Si no porque se trataba de algo demasiado privado para ella, de algo tan bonito que deseaba reservarlo solo para sí misma. El mundo no tenía que saber de qué manera amaba a Juliana, o cómo cambiaba su sonrisa cuando estaba cerca. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo la creencia de que esos momentos le pertenecían solo a ella. Por eso la noticia de que el grupo Barráez poseía esa información y deseaba emplearla con quien sabe qué sucios fines fue el empujón que necesitaba para gritárselo al mundo.

Que quede claro que no lo hacía porque tuviera las manos de esos infelices alrededor de su cuello, no se sentía presionada por ellos, pero todo lo referente a Juliana era solo suyo. Juliana Valdés era lo más bonito que tenía en toda su vida, y ninguna persona tenía derecho de ensuciarlo. Si el mundo iba a saberlo sería solo por ella. Así que puso manos a la obra y en menos de media hora tenía todo listo para presentarse en "Una charla con Victoria", uno de los programas vespertinos con mayor audiencia a nivel nacional y lo diría.

Ojalá ella estuviera mirando también.

* * *

Lupe estaba pasando los canales uno tras otro, como de costumbre no había nada bueno para mirar entre toda la grilla de programación. Cansada iba a apagar el aparato, pero algo la hizo permanecer quieta y con la vista fija en el televisor. Valentina estaba ahí. La Valentina de su Juliana. Frunció el ceño pero continuó mirando un poco más, ¿habría pasado algo con su familia? Ellos pertenecían al medio, incluso le había comentado su hija en algún momento que la televisora esa era de los Carvajal, ¿estarían bien todos? Pocos días atrás había escuchado los líos de Eva con el narco, pero pronto fue muy evidente que el asunto que llevaba ahí a la chica era otro, así que se apresuró a llamar a su hija para que escuchara a Valentina.

―¡Juliana ven! – gritó para que esta dejara cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo, y al no acudir de inmediato la llamó una segunda vez, más fuerte y añadió que era importante, que se trataba de Valentina en la televisión.

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo correr a Juliana hacia la pequeña estancia y colocarse al lado de su madre para encontrarse con la visión de su Valentina, su Valentina en un vestido rosado, viéndose un poquito más hermosa que de costumbre. Aunque no se dejó cegar por tal belleza, en cambio sí que puso atención a cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Cada cual más impactante que la otra, cada cual revelaba una verdad que ella ya conocía, el único secreto que de verdad quería contar.

* * *

―Yo a ella la conocí en un parque...

― ¿A ella? – Victoria hizo énfasis en la esa última palabra y Valentina asintió con tranquilidad.

―Valentina, ¿entonces tú vienes a este programa para revelar que eres abiertamente homosexual?

Esperaba esa pregunta y realmente había pensado en qué quería contestar al respecto.

¿Lo era? No estaba segura. Todo era muy reciente y mentiría si lo afirmara, nunca antes le había pasado, como tampoco nunca antes se había enamorado.

―No soy muy fan de las etiquetas, la verdad – hizo una pausa y después continuó ―Pero es una realidad que estoy enamorada de una mujer, y esa mujer se llama Juliana Valdés.

* * *

Todavía estaba ahí inmóvil en el sofá con la vista perdida en el frente, en el televisor, en el programa que ya estaba en un bloque de comerciales.

―Te dije que diría tu nombre, ¡te lo dije mija! – Lupita le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo para que reaccionara, y muy para su sorpresa estaba riéndose. Estaba contenta, era feliz de saber que cualquier sentimiento que su hija tuviera para esa chica era plenamente correspondido.

―Es que no me lo creo, no puede ser Lupe, ella me acababa de decir que si los medios se enteraban se moría, que no podía hacerle eso a su familia, que no era tiempo...

― ¡Pero lo dijo! Y ahora todo el mundo sabe que te quiere a ti. Ahora díselo tú, dile que la quieres, ¡anda! Levántate de aquí, ya deberías estar en camino, ¡pero ya Juliana! – la emoción era muy notoria en su voz, y entonces algo pareció hacer click en su cerebro. 

Valentina dijo que estaba enamorada de ella, ¡dijo en televisión nacional que estaba enamorada de ella! De ella.

Se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a su habitación por algunas cosas, también aprovechó para arreglarse un poco y después salió rumbo a las instalaciones de TV Centro, si tenía suerte todavía la encontraría ahí. Y podría demostrarle todo aquello que hasta ahora había mantenido en silencio, ella tampoco tenía miedo ya. Estaban juntas en eso y en todo lo demás.

* * *

―Señorita Carvajal, ¿podría decirnos unas palabras para la comunidad LGBT?

El reportero de TV Centro se aproximó a ella nada más verla abandonar el set de televisión, y ella se detuvo para responderle con una sonrisa amable, aunque solo deseaba irse de ahí y ver a Juliana. Tenía una cita con su familia más tarde, pero le daba tiempo de pasar a verla, ¿habría visto el programa? Ojalá estuviese ahí con ella, a su lado, y así poder sostener su mano y confirmarle a todos porqué la amaba tanto.

―No sé, yo, no suelo hacer esto – sonrió un poco nerviosa ―No soy muy buena, pero quiero que la gente pueda expresarse bien y que no sean juzgadas – así como ella lo fue en su momento por amar a otra mujer. Por suerte eso debería quedar en el pasado, al menos con las personas cercanas, quienes ya parecían haber llegado a una reconciliación con la idea de que se había enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo ―Yo creo que...

Elevó la mirada azul en dirección al pasillo y ahí se topó con la única persona a la que quería ver. Ahí, entre toda la gente que iba y venía estaba Juliana. Caminaba en dirección a ella y solo pudo observarla embobada, le sonrió de igual modo y esta correspondió. Las dos se veían como si no existieran otras personas ahí, como si solo estuvieran ellas y nadie más. Entonces Juliana llegó a su encuentro, frente a las cámaras y micrófonos ansiosos por captar una exclusiva, por lograr una confesión en vivo o algo mucho más jugoso, algo de lo que se pudiera hablar en el noticiero esa noche y también en la mañana.

Los ojos marrones de Juliana estaban fijos en ella, casi sentía que podían perforar su piel y llegar hasta su corazón. Estaba tan enamorada de ella que nada de lo que pudiera decir sería nunca suficiente.

― ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste en la tele? – preguntó la morena con la sonrisa más bonita y resplandeciente que podía darle, buscaba una confirmación, algo que le indicara que no había soñado todo aquello. Que Val había dicho lo que dijo, que no era una invención de su parte. Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo sublimemente feliz. Asintió sonriente.

―Digo – se encogió de hombros y su bonita sonrisa se ensanchó ―Me faltó decir que no me imagino mi vida sin ti, pero... – pero eso ya lo sabía.

Era verdad, Valentina no imaginaba su vida sin Juliana. Nunca, ni en los momentos más oscuros había querido estar realmente lejos, y aun si alguna vez le pidió que se alejara nunca tuvo la plena convicción de que así fuera.

― ¿Ella es la chica de la que estaba hablando en el programa?, ¿puede decirnos algo sobre su relación?

La voz del reportero las devolvió a la realidad, y ambas lo miraron para después intercambiar una mirada cómplice. Valentina soltó una risita nerviosa y Juliana la imitó, cubriéndose un poco el rostro para después asentir en dirección a la castaña.

―Lo único que les puedo decir es que, esta es la relación más hermosa que yo he tenido en toda mi vida.

Juliana sonrió orgullosa, esa era su Valentina, a la que tanto adoraba y que tenía el coraje suficiente para decir aquello frente a todos. Juró en silencio que siempre la protegería a ella y a su relación de todos, también era lo más bonito que tenía y nada ni nadie lo dañaría nunca. Estiró su mano para buscar la de Valentina y entonces la entrelazó con la suya, dándole un apretón muy suave pero firme. Sus ojos marrones la miraban con tanto amor que Val solo pudo sonreír y caminar junto con ella hacia afuera del set, lejos de los reporteros y demás curiosos, de la mano de la persona que tanto amaba solo atinó a esconder su rostro en su cuello, tal y como acostumbraba hacer, mientras las dos sonreían triunfantes.

Habían tenido agallas para luchar, y había ganado su amor.

En casa Lupe estaba sonriendo, conmovida hasta las lágrimas porque su hija era feliz y a fin de cuentas eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

―Lo hiciste Val – le dijo Juliana una vez que estuvieron dentro de la camioneta, con Alirio. Aun sostenía su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarle el dorso. Juliana no sentía ya necesario mantenerse lejos del escrutinio del chofer, éste era lo bastante discreto para no hacer comentarios, además, el lazo que las unía a ambas siempre fue demasiado evidente para él ―Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – todavía no borraba la sonrisa tonta de su rostro, sostenía ahora la mano de Valentina contra su mejilla.

―Lo hicimos Juls, tenían que saberlo, teníamos que arriesgarnos – acercó su rostro al de Juliana, apoyando su frente en la de ella ―Es verdad que nunca he amado a nadie como a ti y que quiero estar contigo – musitó contra sus labios, frotando la punta de su nariz con la de su chica. Y no supo si fue su propia necesidad de Juliana o la ansiedad que ésta también guardaba por ella, pero pronto se estaban besando.

Besos pequeños y ligeros en los labios en un principio, mismos que dieron paso a un contacto mucho más necesitado y apasionado que se prolongó por más que solo unos segundos. Fue separarse al recordar que estaban en presencia de Alirio, quien solo sonreía con la mirada fija en el camino, como dándoles privacidad. Compartieron una risita y mantuvieron las manos unidas, así, con los dedos entrelazados, jugueteando cada tanto. Dolía ver lo enamoradas que estaban, felices como dos chiquillas en Navidad que habían recibido justo lo que más deseaban.

Nada más llegar a la casa de Juliana ya la estaba esperando Lupe y las recibió con un abrazo, especialmente a Valentina, con quien desde el secuestro de Juliana había tenido un acercamiento tras comprobar que en efecto, ella solo buscaba velar por su hija. Si hasta entonces tuvo cualquier duda sobre la menor de los Carvajal ahí quedó disipada. Valentina había arriesgado su vida por la de Juliana, y ese acto solo podía provenir del amor más profundo y real. Claro que llegar a esa conclusión no fue nada sencillo para Lupe, de mente tradicionalista e incapaz de concebir el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo, sin embargo ver a Juliana y a Valentina quererse y cuidarse de esa forma, estar siempre pendientes una de la otra, respetarse y llevar una de las relaciones más sanas que había visto en su vida había cambiado por completo su opinión. Además, ella más que nadie quería que su hija fuera feliz con quien ella decidiera amar.

―Son muy valientes ustedes – les dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos ―Y mi hija es afortunada de tenerte, chamaca – acarició el brazo de Valentina, sonriendo ―Las dejo un momento, tengo que salir al mercado para comprar lo que necesito para la comida. Pórtense bien, eh – alzo las cejas haciendo que Juliana se ruborizara al recordar de qué modo había atrapado a su madre y a Panchito en la sala y cómo no deseaba que la escena se repitiera. Ya se lo contaría a Val, tal vez, o tal vez no.

― ¿De qué nos cree capaces tu mamá eh? – preguntó Valentina una vez que Lupita se fue, acomodándose al costado de Juliana en el sofá y envolviéndose con uno de sus brazos. Estando con ella el significado de espacio personal se volvía inexistente.

―No sé, pero podemos averiguarlo – respondió la morena con voz grave, ladeando su rostro para buscar los labios de Valentina. Estaban completamente solas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No iba a llegar Silvina, ni Alirio, ni su mamá, ni nadie ― ¿Te dije ya lo bonita que estás con ese vestido? – musitó Juliana contra sus labios, antes de besarla de nuevo.

―Dímelo otra vez – susurró Valentina recostándose sobre el sofá y tirando de Juliana para que se pusiera encima suyo, ahí le gustaba tenerla ―Dímelo muchas veces – colocó una mano en su nuca para que se inclinara y recibirla con otro beso. Nunca iba a tener suficiente de eso, podría quedarse colgada de sus labios y sería feliz.

―Valentina Carvajal, que vanidosa me saliste, eh – Juliana hundió los dedos en esas gloriosas cortinas de cabello castaño y observó a su chica, era suya, solo suya. Sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa y afortunada ―Pero eres la más, más hermosa. Y te quiero – besó su frente con adoración ―Y estás muy guapa con ese vestido, aunque lo estarás todavía más cuando te lo quite – se mordió el labio inferior y Valentina gimió ante la sola idea de que Juliana hiciera cualquier cosa de ella. La deseaba de verdad, muchísimo.

Juliana la besó primero en los labios muy despacio, luego en la barbilla y recorrió el camino despacio hacia su cuello. Valentina tragó saliva nerviosa, sus delicadas panties de encaje se humedecieron por la sensación del aliento cálido de Juliana en su piel. Ella tampoco se quedó quieta y de inmediato coló sus manos debajo de la camiseta blanca de la otra chica, buscando despojarla de esta...

_Riiiiiiing._

―No te detengas, no te atrevas – sentenció Valentina a medio camino de sacarle la camiseta. La morena lo ignoró y continuó besándola, dando un simple tirón a su propia prenda para quitársela, quedando solo con el bra puesto. Los finos dedos de Val recorrían su espalda desnuda y se estremecía debajo de sus manos, ya había llegado a su escote cuando de nuevo comenzó a sonar.

Soltó un improperio.

―Juliana, no, no lo oigas, no quiero parar. Te necesito mucho amor – decidió continuar una vez más, pero era tan insistente que con un bufido tuvo que parar.

―Respóndelo, no vaya a ser que algo malo haya pasado – concedió molesta. Si debiera estar acostumbrada a esas interrupciones. Se apartó de Valentina no sin antes morderle la barbilla en venganza y se puso la camiseta de nuevo. Parecía una niña enfurruñada con todo y los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho, sentada en el borde del sofá.

―Tengo que irme Juls – dijo luego de unos instantes, tras finalizar la llamada ―Era papá, quiere que vayamos los tres a casa, tiene algo que decirnos, creo – la sola imagen de Juliana la hizo sonreír y derretirse un poquito ― ¿Juls? – soltó una risita ―No te pongas así cielo, ya podrás desquitarte conmigo te lo prometo – se abrazó a ella por detrás y le llenó la mejilla de besitos, hundiendo luego el rostro en su cuello ―No vas a esperar demasiado, y yo tampoco, que sepas que a mí también me cuesta separarme de ti. Qué ansiedad contigo... siempre hueles tan rico, ya, ya... tengo que irme.

Juliana se puso en pie y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, besándola con todo el enfado y la pasión que se le mezclaron en ese momento.

―Sí, ya vete, que si no tu papá solo va a tener a dos hijos en casa. La próxima no te me escapas Val – le despidió apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Valentina se mordió los labios, Juliana estaba demasiado sexy cuando estaba frustrada, bueno, de cualquier manera lo estaba siempre, pero en sus ojos había un brillo malicioso que hasta ahora no había visto y que le resultaba sumamente excitante.

―No me provoques, ¿ok? – no le dio un beso de despedida, o de lo contrario sería ella la que no iba a poder parar.

Alirio estaba abajo esperándola como siempre, y nada más abordar Valentina emprendió el camino hacia la casa Carvajal donde ya esperaban Guille, León y Eva.

Juliana tuvo que tomar una ducha para relajarse, al volver su madre no le hizo preguntas. Había cosas que era mejor no saber. 


End file.
